


Out goes the Light

by Voldefolie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldefolie/pseuds/Voldefolie
Summary: A short descent of the mind. Not quite a story or a poem. Harry finds himself in a room with a our favorite Dark Lord, however, Harry is not all there mentally. His mind keeps wandering. (Harry's POV)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following was born from jumbled ramblings written mostly during a lunch break. If you think it is rubbish, sorry; I just felt like sharing it.

Wake me up when the light goes out 

  
I cannot stand to see you in this light

  
I need the darkness, to embrace you

  
This quiet spotlight is suffocating

  
The heat melts at my reserve

  
I am immobile in your gaze

  
Why won't you look away

  
LOOK AWAY FROM ME

  
Damn your confidence

  
I fucking hate you

  
The light is flickering, like my restraint

  
Please let me die

  
I won't be the same person if this continues

  
The potential for change is alarming

  
Don't let the light die

  
Please fate, don't do this to me

  
Something inside me is churning

  
Changing

  
I am changing

  
Everything about your presence in this room is attacking my senses

  
I wish the light would just die already

  
Or better yet, blow up

  
One of its shards could pierce my jugular, ending our face off

  
How nice it would be to die

  
My world would cease to exist

  
With my dying breath, I'd be free of your calculating gaze

  
What could you possibly want from me

  
Even in the flickering light you have not stopped staring at me

  
Why is that

  
I can't take this anymore

  
Why is this moment going on forever

  
I'm am not even sure how we came to this 

  
You're a fucking unnerving bastard

  
Quit your fucking staring

  
I hate you

  
Leave me alone

  
.. WAAIIIIT

  
What Are You Doing

  
Don't take a step towards me

 

I'll Fucking Kill you

  
Why are you doing this

  
This shouldn't feel comfortable

  
Your embrace is so warm in this chilled room

  
If this goes on for much longer

  
SHIT

  
The light has gone out

  
Merlin's balls, why am I still alive

  
I can't handle this

  
There's only so much I can take

  
I've been trying to keep my shit together for so long

  
The light has been my crutch

  
As long as it was on, I was safe

  
Safe to run with confidence

  
Safe to run away, from you

  
But in this darkness, I am lost

  
I'm all out of spare light bulbs

  
I'm just going to have to adjust

  
Maybe if I attempt to live in the dark my life will get better

  
It has been so tiring being in the spotlight

  
Please, Tom

  
Break me

  
I don't want to fight this anymore

  
As long as I am the dark, I might as well explore

  
I am done pretending the light is all I am

  
I know it to not be the case

 

So, please

  
Do whatever you want with me

  
I am as good as dead anyway

  
Corrupt me before I change my mind

  
Nothing about this night makes sense

  
It's like I've lost my mind

  
Although madness might be kind

  
For in the dark we are one mind

  
Just simply killing time


	2. A meadow would be sublime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize now for any annoying mistakes. This chapter just seemed to happen of its own accord. Who knew lunch breaks could be so inspirational, when you're bored.

The the darkened grey light barely illuminates the near eternal night that has become my life. 

Colours exist in only their diluted variants around me.

If I were to bleed, the blood would pool out black

Colour is unimportant

The only thing that matters

Is the shadow that haunts my night

Every move I make is reinactted in a distorted way

I move backwards

and my shadow steps forward

Almost nothing makes sense here

Bitter happiness is a hard drug to swallow

My shadow has made me swallow it twice

A mind is such a fragile thing

It needs light to function

In the darkness, I am losing myself

In moments of reflection 

Light desires cross my mind

A meadow in daylight would be sublime

But dark corridors with covered   
windows, have become my domain

Silence, and a flickering light lead me to this hell

A light snuffed out all other lights

If a light were to flicker on

I would surely leave

..

As if my shadow will allow that

...

It is as if it can read my thoughts

The bastard doesn't even need to look at me now

. . . . .

Oh, Fucking Darkness, the exploration has been minimal

In fact this journey SUCKS

I thought this would be educational

Or at least..

More eventful!

As it is,

Maybe I should jump out a window

Out into the sun

Its rays, warming my skin would be heavenly

My eyes would slam shut due to the harshness of its light though

And of course, I wouldn't be alone

My shadow would follow me out there

Always at a distance

Waiting for the night to claim the horizon

Blessed night, why are you inevitable?

The shadow closes in on me

My thoughts are probably pointless

Lips upon my own, is all I need

At least for the moment

His tongue is dominating

I lose myself in the moment

In the darkness

Need triumphs my desire to escape

Ironically my shadow seems to be the one in charge

My shadow

My bane

My dark guide

Lord Voldemort

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot. I have no attention to continue it.


End file.
